Chasing the sun
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime est un populaire. Sportif, beau garçon, il ne désire qu'une chose : réussir à décrocher une bourse pour l'université. Enfin ça, et sortir avec Oikawa Tooru. Ou quand Hajime est un peu timide, que ses amis sont pourris, et que Tooru prend un malin plaisir à jouer les ingénues. Highschool!UA, Clichés & IwaOi !
1. Prologue

**Note d'auteur**.

Yes, c'est bien moi qui reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction comme si j'en avais pas déjà commencé assez ! Bon, avant que vous ne me lanciez des cailloux : celle-ci est terminée. Elle fait 7 chapitres assez courts + 1 prologue, avec 9,5K à son actif, ce qui est court (ou en tout cas plus court que les autres pas terminée, as Papermoon ou Dompter le temps (dont il ne me reste plus que quelques scènes et après FINISH)). Voiloù, je pensais vous devoir quelques explications.

Donc, j'ai écrit ça parce que ça manque d'iwaoi par ici (à savoir dans ma vie) et que je voulais faire DU FLUFF PUR =))) parce que c'est tellement mieux quand personne souffre et qu'ils sont juste cons. On a donc ici le point de vue d'Hajime pour sa première expérience amoureuse, avec notre cher Oiks d'amour.

Je résume: coup de foudre + pining + some dumb shit = cette petite ff

Pour les remboursements, vous n'avez rien payé bande de magouilleur c'est plutot moi qui devrait me faire rembourser. Et pour la fréquence post, disons que comme j'ai repris la fac on va faire quand jvais trouver 2 minutes aha

Aussi, je l'ai déjà dit mais si ça vous tente de me suivre sur Twitter hésitez pas, on s'amuse bien avec plusieurs fan d'Haikyuu qui écrivent aussi (et super bien en plus) donc venez nous rejoindre =) parfois j'annonce des écrits en avant première ou alors je vous demande votre avis, bref c'est catharshizaya pour pas changer je vous attends

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Parfois, Iwaizumi se sentait vraiment idiot. Il voyait tous ces gens autour de lui, toutes ces personnes qui réussissaient là où lui échouait, qui connaissaient tant de choses sur tant de sujets, qui possédaient toutes ces connaissances sans qu'il ne sache où elles les avaient eus ; et souvent il finissait juste par se dire que c'était comme ça.

Il n'était pas assez intelligent, pas assez bon.

Il n'avait pas une grande culture littéraire, n'était pas très fort en géographie, ne connaissait pas grand-chose de l'histoire. Ses notes n'étaient pas exceptionnelles, et jamais personne n'avait dit de lui qu'il était « vraiment malin » ou « il ira loin dans les études celui-là ». Il n'était que le garçon qui peinait à obtenir la moyenne malgré les heures qu'il passait à étudier, malgré les efforts qu'il fournissait en classe, malgré l'attention qu'il portait à ses livres de cours et à ce qui se passait dans le monde.

Rien n'était jamais assez bien, et il n'était à présent que lui ; Iwaizumi Hajime, le capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball, celui qui n'était pas très malin mais qui assurait sur le terrain, quand on ne lui demandait pas d'utiliser ses méninges plutôt que ses muscles.

– Taisez-vous, mesdemoiselles.

La responsable de la bibliothèque le sortit de ses pensées et il se mit à observer les quelques filles assises à quelques mètres de lui. Elles ne travaillaient pas vraiment, et ricanaient depuis quelques minutes en regardant des photos sur leur téléphone. En l'entendant, elles se turent immédiatement et firent une à une la moue. Quelques regards, quelques soupirs, elles finirent par se lever en concert et quelques secondes plus tard, la bibliothèque était presque vide.

À cette heure-là, elle l'était souvent : il y avait lui, qui tentait de finir ses devoirs avant de rentrer chez lui où l'attendait ses petits frères et sœurs, les quelques élèves qui avaient un exposé à terminer rapidement, ceux qui dormaient près des fenêtres, les filles qui lisaient discrètement assises par terre dans les allées, les garçons qui semblaient en avoir honte comme si c'était une tare, et la responsable qui fermait la pièce à dix-neuf heures précises.

Il tentait vraiment de faire abstraction des quelques chuchotis, du ronflement léger du garçon de l'autre côté, du crissement irritant de cette fille qui appuyait trop fort sur son crayon à papier, mais plus il fixait sa feuille et plus il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il pouvait combler ce vide avec ce qu'il connaissait de ce cours. Pas grand-chose, vraiment pas grand-chose, et les guerres antiques étaient horribles et trop longues et trop perdues. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres et il relit une nouvelle fois le sujet de sa dissertation. S'il voulait avoir une note avoisinant la moyenne, il devrait écrire au moins quatre pages pleines plutôt bien organisées – avec une introduction passable et un développement qui tenait la route –. Mais c'était à rendre le lendemain, et il ne savait pas par où commencer et surtout quoi mettre dedans.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus les élèves quittaient la salle, et au bout d'un moment il eut l'impression d'être vraiment seul au milieu des livres et des étagères en bois. Il voyait déjà son zéro arriver, le zéro qui l'empêcherait d'aller à la seule université qui l'intéressait ; celle qui lui avait proposé une bourse pour le volley-ball à condition qu'il réussisse ses examens correctement.

Hajime finit par poser sa tête sur la table en espérant qu'une idée quelconque lui traverse l'esprit, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une douleur dans la nuque qui le força à se redresser au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il manqua de sursauter en voyant qu'un garçon s'était posté juste en face de sa table, mais se retint au dernier moment.

Il le fixa avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce que le nouveau venu se décide à faire quelque chose – quelque chose qui n'était pas _simplement se tenir là sans un bruit _–.

– Tiens, fit-il en posant le livre qu'il avait dans la main devant lui sur la table. Ça devrait t'aider.

Il avait des lunettes et d'épais cheveux châtains, et l'espace d'un instant Hajime ne sut quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux sur le bouquin et lut : _Civilisation grecque et guerre antique_.

– C'est bien ça, non ?

– Oui, bégaya-t-il. Oui, enfin je veux dire –

C'était à peu près mot pour mot le sujet de sa dissertation, et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il y avait un livre au milieu de tout ça qui traitait de ce sujet.

– Merci. Je... comment tu savais pour ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Bokuto est dans ta classe, et il avait aussi du mal. Keiji l'a aidé et...

Une de ses dents vint mordre sa lèvre et Hajime vit qu'il se retenait de hausser à nouveau les épaules.

– Bref, tout ce dont tu as besoin se trouve là-dedans. Si ça suffit pas il y a un autre livre là bas, continua-t-il en pointant son doigt derrière lui. Plus concentré sur le latin.

Iwaizumi voulut dire quelque chose, quelque chose comme « tu viens juste de me sauver la vie » ou encore « tes yeux sont noisette » mais le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment attendre quoi que ce soit ; il faisait déjà demi-tour en direction de la sortie. Son t-shirt à manche longue nageait un peu sur son corps et ses cheveux venaient chatouiller sa nuque ; Hajime le regarda partir avec une étrange impression, et quand il se retrouva seul avec la responsable il ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur sa poitrine.

Les sourcils froncés, il se demanda pourquoi son ventre faisait ces choses étranges et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom avant qu'il parte.

* * *

**Un avis = un auteur content et plus de ff :)**


	2. 01

**Note d'auteur**.

Vous ai-je dit que le titre venait de "Chasing the sun" une chanson de The Wanted aka le boy's band de mon adolescence ? Maintenant c'est fait, vous avez le droit d'aller écouter.

Premier chapitre pour vous montrer à quel point Hajime est un désastre et oui, il reste encore 6 chapitres avant un avancement. Lancez moi des tomates, je mérite.

* * *

**01**

* * *

**_I'm better, so much better now_**  
**_I see the lights touch the light_**  
**_We're together now_**

* * *

Iwaizumi se demanda s'il avait l'air bizarre. Parce que quand même, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait l'air vraiment bizarre aux yeux des autres. Et il ne disait pas ça à cause des filles qui l'avaient regardé de travers en passant dans le couloir, ni à cause de son coach qui s'était arrêté à dix centimètres de lui pour le fixer sans un mot avant de continuer son chemin.

Non à vrai dire, il venait juste de prendre du recul sur la situation, et quelqu'un qui se cachait derrière son propre casier – qui était placé en hauteur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était _pas du tout caché_ – pour observer quelqu'un d'autre, et bien c'était bizarre. Surtout s'il faisait semblant de lire un dictionnaire d'espagnol en même temps.

Il ne l'observait pas vraiment, ou en tout cas ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait décidé au départ. Son plan était simple ; il arrivait, déposait ses cours et prenait ses affaires de sport, puis repartait d'un air tranquille pour aller lui parler. Parler, pas fixer. Avec des mots, et tout ce qui suivait. Ça, ça aurait été normal. Mais il était là, complètement flippé, à se demander où était passé son courage.

Quand Kuroo le retrouva, il en était toujours au même point, même si le couloir était presque vide.

– Iwa, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Il avait l'air vraiment dépassé mais habitué, comme si voir son meilleur ami se cacher derrière une porte en fer était tout à fait ordinaire.

– Tu sais que le coach t'a vu, ce qui veut dire qu'il sait que tu es au lycée, ce qui veut dire qu'il va te tuer si tu arrives en retard.

Un sourire fendit son visage et Hajime l'ignora royalement en plissant les yeux pour voir à travers les petits trois de son casier.

– Je suis un super meilleur ami, fit Kuroo. Un meilleur ami du tonnerre, qui passe chez toi à trois heures du mat' pour t'apporter de la glace et qui te laisse recopier mes cours quand tu t'endors en anglais. Alors je mérite d'être mis au courant.

– Au courant de quoi ? grommela-t-il.

La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti, alors Oikawa était toujours assis en tailleur sur le sol, entre deux classes, un livre sur les genoux.

– Au courant de ce qui t'arrive depuis plus d'une semaine. Et essaye pas de me faire ce regard, continua-t-il en le voyant se retourner. T'es en retard, tu fais des erreurs sur le terrain, et plus grave encore tu soupires comme un amoureux transi, alors je mérite d'être au courant de ce qui t'arrive.

Kuroo croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit patiemment. Son sourcil haussé était assez irritant pour attirer son attention alors Hajime soupira une dernière fois et reposa son dictionnaire.

– C'est pas tes oignons.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très mature, mais il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette histoire pendant des heures le soir même. Bokuto le bloquerait à la sortie de l'entraînement, et Hanamaki et Matsukawa en riraient encore des semaines plus tard.

Mais Kuroo ne sembla même pas l'entendre car soudain son regard était fixé derrière Hajime, ou plus précisément derrière son épaule, là où était placé ce qu'il regardait depuis vingt minutes. Il essaya de faire comme si ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, car Kuroo était censé être lent d'esprit, ou en tout cas pas très futé à propos de tout ce qui touchait à ce sujet, mais quand son regard revint vers lui il avait les deux sourcils haussés et la bouche en « o ».

– Dis-moi que je rêve.

– Tu rêves.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas et tout à coup Hajime eut très envie d'aller à l'entraînement.

– Oh non, non. Je ne rêve pas. Tu vois, Iwa ? C'est ça le problème ; je ne rêve pas.

Était-il outré, en colère, ou vraiment sur le cul ? Nul ne saurait le dire.

– On est ami depuis quoi ? La primaire ? _La primaire, Hajime_. T'étais là à chaque fois que je suis sorti avec quelqu'un, et t'étais là à chaque fois que je me suis fait larguer. Alors j'espère que t'es pas en train de me faire comprendre ce que je crois que comprendre.

Iwa essaya d'ouvrir la bouche parce qu'en un sens ce n'était pas tout à faire vrai, et qu'en plus c'était incompréhensible.

– Chut, _chut_. J'ai pas terminé. Est-ce que – après des années de « non, ça m'intéresse pas » et de « le volley-ball c'est le plus important » et de « non, Kuroo, je ne suis pas une statue, je suis simplement pas intéressé _du tout _» – est-ce qu'_enfin_ quelqu'un fait battre ton petit cœur en pierre ? Genre, de manière romantique et sexuelle ?

Il n'avait pas parlé très fort, pourtant Hajime sentit ses joues brûler immédiatement. Il regarda sur le côté, mais personne ne les regardait alors il mit simplement sa tête dans son casier une seconde, puis se retourna à nouveau vers son soi-disant meilleur ami.

– Tu es – tu es vraiment –

Mais ses joues brûlaient toujours et cette fois il vit le visage de Kuroo se détendre. Son sourire était beaucoup, beaucoup trop grand.

– Oh merde, tu _es_ un amoureux transi. Tu es un putain d'amoureux transi, _yes_.

Il avait l'air heureux, bien trop heureux pour quelque chose d'aussi futile – enfin, pour lui ça ne l'était pas, ça ne l'était pas du tout, mais après tout c'était des choses qui arrivaient, non ? L'amour, les béguins, les bégaiements, tout ça... ça arrivait. Et Kuroo surréagissait –. Il sautillait et se dandinait comme un gamin, ce qui était irritant car il y avait encore des élèves autour d'eux.

Pendant une seconde, Hajime crut qu'il allait lui faire un câlin mais se reprit bien vite : Kuroo Tetsurou tenait beaucoup à son image de bad boy mystérieux, alors il n'était très certainement pas le genre de personne qui faisait un câlin à son meilleur ami au milieu du couloir.

Mais il le fit quand même, et Hajime se demanda à quel point cette nouvelle lui paraissait incroyable.

– Bienvenue dans le club. Tu es un amoureux transi et tu vas te mettre à faire des trucs débiles comme le commun des mortels. Ça va être génial et ridicule, j'ai vraiment hâte.

Puis soudain il sembla se rappeler que ladite personne qui avait rendu son ami comme ça se trouvait forcément de l'autre côté du couloir puisqu'il l'avait pris sur le fait ; Kuroo se décala d'un pas et haussa un sourcil.

– Oikawa Tooru ? C'est ça, hein ?

– _Comment_ est-ce que tu le connais, au juste ?

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Iwa, t'es vraiment à l'ouest mon pauvre.

Ça ne semblait même plus l'étonner.

– Tu vois Bokuto ? Tu sais, notre deuxième meilleur ami ? Le mec avec qui on passait nos journées jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un copain_ ultra canon _qui se trouve être_ dans la même classe _que ce gars-là.

Il pointa Oikawa du doigt, comme si cela allait de soi, comme s'il s'intéressait réellement à la vie sentimentale de Bokuto.

– Bokuto a un mec ?

– Iwa, tu me désespères.

Puis il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et regarda à nouveau en direction d'Oikawa. Hajime se tendit, comme si Kuroo allait faire un truc incroyablement stupide pour ne pas changer, mais il se contenta de sourire à nouveau en lâchant un petit rire de hyène irritant.

– Tu dois aller lui parler.

– Je sais.

– Tu dois aller lui parler maintenant.

Il n'était pas encore près. Techniquement, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire : ouvrir la bouche et lui dire quelque chose comme « salut, ça va ? » ou alors « il fait beau aujourd'hui », même si ce n'est pas forcément très impressionnant.

Moins impressionnant que sauver sa note en littérature ancienne.

– Iwa, t'es un grand garçon, _vraiment_ populaire en plus, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses se passent mal.

En fait, il y avait des centaines de choses qui pourraient mal se passer, mais le pire serait qu'Oikawa décide simplement de lui dire « je ne suis pas intéressé ». Parce que lui était vraiment intéressé, alors bon.

– Tu dois y aller.

– Arrête de me mettre la pression.

– Et toi, arrête de te cacher derrière la porte de ton casier.

Il inspira un grand coup, et tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi. S'il ne bougeait pas, il ne se ferait pas rejeter, mais rien ne changerait pour autant. Il pourrait avoir une chance, une minuscule chance, mais rien ne se passerait s'il n'avançait pas pour aller lui parler.

– D'accord. Je vais y aller.

Il claqua son casier et bomba le torse pour se donner du courage.

– Je vais y aller, et je vais l'inviter à sortir.

– Vas-y ma poule, tu peux le faire.

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Mais quand il se retourna avec la ferme intention de traverser ce foutu couloir, il crut être maudit car soudain Oikawa n'était plus seul – il l'était depuis les vingt dernières minutes – et un gars aux cheveux verts le relevait d'un air amical.

– Oh merde.

Il crut avoir dit cette phrase, mais comme ce n'était définitivement pas sa voix il se retourna vers Kuroo.

– Je dois y aller. Genre, tout de suite. Salut.

Et il disparut presque en courant comme le lâche qu'il était, laissant Iwaizumi seul sans la protection de son casier ouvert car il l'avait _fermé_. Pour aller lui parler. Ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il n'était plus assis, et que le gars aux cheveux verts avait fait fuir Kuroo, ce qui était suspect. Ils allaient très certainement en cours, ce qui était normal car ils étaient au lycée, et ils devraient passer devant lui car Hajime était sur leur passage.

Il déglutit, et quand ils se tournèrent vers lui il lâcha un hoquet et tourna les talons pour fuir à son tour.

Un autre jour, ce sera pour un autre jour.

* * *

**Des bisous =)**


	3. 02

**Note d'auteur.**

Bonjour ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise =) N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review avant de partir, ou de mettre cette fiction dans vos favoris, chaque notification me fait très plaisir !

* * *

**02**

* * *

_**We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun**_

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'Iwaizumi guettait toutes les occasions, mais il avait l'impression de le voir partout, tout le temps.

D'habitude, ce qu'il voyait du monde était vraiment ordinaire ; des gens, des visages dont il se fichait, des voix, des choses qu'il reconnaissait. Il avait une courte mémoire et ne retenait des autres que ce qui était vraiment utile : Kuroo était allergique au kiwi, Bokuto avait un petit-ami, et son professeur de maths donnait des exercices pour chaque cours alors s'il n'avait rien à faire, c'était suspect. Oh, et sa mère adorait les cupcakes.

Donc, pour reprendre les mots de Kuroo, Iwaizumi était un peu à l'ouest les trois quarts du temps et même si son père passait à côté de lui dans la rue il ne le remarquerait même pas. Alors croiser Oikawa à chaque coin de couloir quand il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant la bibliothèque était assez étrange.

Ce matin-là, à la pause, quand il sortit du bâtiment des cours pour aller faire un tour dehors, il reconnut Oikawa assit sur l'un des quelques bancs. À l'ombre d'un arbre, enroulé dans une épaisse écharpe, il lisait un livre en silence et prenant des notes sur un petit carnet sombre.

Seul.

Iwaizumi déglutit bruyamment et essuya ses paumes contre le tissu de son pantalon. Son cœur battait vite, et même lui sut que ce moment était parfait ; il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, pas de Kuroo pour lui donner ses conseils pourris, pas de mec aux cheveux verts pour lui voler son occasion. Pratiquement personne dans la cour (vu le temps qu'il faisait, ce n'était même pas étonnant), juste lui et le garçon qu'il devait inviter à sortir.

Rien de compliqué.

Il inspira et cette fois fit en sorte que ses pieds avancent vraiment. Il marcha, un peu lentement certes, mais en quelques minutes – ces quelques mètres n'auraient pas dû être aussi long, mais il décida que ce n'était pas si grave – il fut presque devant lui, tout transpirant et nerveux.

Oikawa ne releva même pas la tête, comme si voir quelqu'un planté devant lui était _normal_. Super normal. Pas de problème, il y avait des dizaines de bancs, et Iwaizumi était là, tout seul comme un con stressé et empoté.

Il hésita à dire quelque chose. « Merci pour la dernière fois », aurait été pas mal, car après tout ça l'avait vraiment aidé, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était des lunettes, des cheveux bouclés, et il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de parler. Un livre, des notes, un stylo qui grattait sur le papier.

Alors plutôt que de rester planté là, il se décala d'un pas et alla _s'asseoir_ sur le _banc_ juste à côté de _lui_. C'était étrange comme sensation, d'être tout tendu pour un garçon.

Iwaizumi Hajime n'avait jamais été tout tendu pour un garçon, ni pour une fille d'ailleurs. Il se tendait pendant un examen difficile, pendant un match de volley-ball particulièrement serré, pendant les résultats des admissions. Mais pas pour des histoires de cœur, car d'ailleurs il avait toujours pensé ne jamais avoir besoin d'évoquer les mots _histoire de cœur _pour parler de lui.

Sauf que là son cœur battait comme un fou et il bégayait mentalement rien qu'à l'idée de sortir un seul mot.

Il inspira discrètement et se redressa légèrement. Oikawa écrivait toutes ces phrases sur son carnet sans relever la tête, lisait cet énorme livre de plus de six-cents pages, et respirait lentement comme si quelqu'un n'était pas assis juste à côté de lui. Il avait les pommettes hautes, les joues et le nez un peu rouge dû au froid, et se mordait la lèvre en remuant la jambe.

Il était beau. Enfin, Iwaizumi imaginait qu'il était beau parce que son visage était agréable à regarder ; était-ce pour ça qu'il avait eu des papillons dans le ventre le soir à la bibliothèque ? Parce qu'il était beau ? Parce qu'il était gentil ? Parce qu'il portait des lunettes ?

Il avait été faire des recherches sur internet le soir même, et il était tombé sur un article vraiment étrange à propos de toutes ces choses qui attiraient les gens, et la partie sur les lunettes l'avait étonné. Parce qu'Oikawa avait des lunettes. Et que du coup il se demandait si c'était à cause de ça qu'il le trouvait beau.

Et Iwaizumi se sentait comme un bébé qui découvrait tout ça, et il se donnait l'impression d'être un handicapé des sentiments, obligé d'aller lire des articles sur internet. Ou d'aller piquer les magazines pour fille à la bibliothèque pendant la pause du midi.

Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de se poser des questions. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler ; ils étaient calmes et tranquilles, et Oikawa savait très certainement qu'il était là. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'ignore. Car encore une fois, il était _assis à côté de lui_.

Alors en attendant la sonnerie, il l'observa discrètement et profita de l'air frais et des bruits qu'il faisait en écrivant toutes ces phrases. Personne ne parlait, personne n'invitait personne, mais surtout personne ne partait de ce banc et personne n'avait envie que l'autre parte.

Ou en tout cas Hajime n'avait pas envie qu'Oikawa parte, et il espérait que c'était réciproque.

Un autre jour, ce sera pour un autre jour.

* * *

**Des bisous ! **


	4. 03

**Note d'auteur.**

Salut ! Je suis contente de voir que cette petite fic courte vous plait, vos reviews et vos favs me font super plaisir !

* * *

**03.**

* * *

_**They said this day wouldn't come**_  
_**We refused to run**_  
_**We've only just begun**_  
_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un match amical, alors Iwaizumi n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi nerveux. Il en avait vu d'autres, et son équipe était plus en forme que jamais Kuroo s'étirait avec un grand sourire, et Bokuto venait tout juste de quitter Keiji pour venir les rejoindre dans les vestiaires. Son uniforme était agréable à porter, et comme à chaque fois il avait l'impression d'être plus fort vêtu comme ça.

Il n'était plus jugé sur ses notes ou sur ses réponses : il n'était plus l'élève moyen ni le cliché du capitaine sportif un peu bête. Il était Iwaizumi Hajime, l'un des meilleurs éléments de son équipe, et sur le terrain rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et ne lui importait plus que le volley.

– Tu m'as l'air un peu crispé, remarqua Bokuto quand il s'assit à côté de lui. Tes sourcils sont tous froncés.

Kuroo profita de ce moment pour arrêter de faire le grand écart dans un coin du vestiaire. Il se releva et vint vers eux avec son foutu grand sourire. Les autres membres faisaient leurs affaires de leur côté, et personne ne fit attention à eux (à part Hanamaki et Matsukawa, mais eux ça ne comptait pas car leurs oreilles traînaient partout).

– Oh mais tu sais pas la _meilleure_.

Dans un large mouvement, il posa son bras sur l'épaule de Bokuto et ricana en regardant Iwaizumi dans les yeux. Leur ami avait l'air d'avoir loupé un épisode.

– Il est _amoureux_.

– Quoi ?

– Amoureux. Entiché. Épris. _In fucking love_. Notre Iwaizumi Hajime a son petit cœur qui bat pour un garçon.

– Oh.

Bokuto le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils haussés, et hocha la tête comme si tout à coup il comprenait.

– _Oh_, répéta-t-il. Chouette. Super cool. Vous allez sortir ensemble ?

Kuroo éclata de rire et manqua de s'étouffer dans la manœuvre.

– Il faudrait déjà qu'il lui adresse la parole et pour l'instant c'est pas gagné.

– Qu'entendons-nous ?

– Hajime va avoir un mec ?

Il fallait évidemment que ces deux fouines s'en mêlent car sinon personne ne les appellerait justement _les deux fouines_. Tout en poussant sans ménagement Kuroo et Bokuto, Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'installèrent tranquillement sur le banc en bois en coinçant Hajime entre eux. Leurs sourires étaient particulièrement irritants et quand il essaya de se relever ces deux enfoirés l'attrapèrent par le bras.

– On va pas laisser passer ça.

– Pas du tout laisser passer ça.

Le reste de l'équipe commençait à sortir dans le couloir, très certainement en direction du match qu'on l'empêchait de rejoindre. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air d'étonner tout le monde ?

– Parce que tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball, a.k.a celle qui a gagné les nationales l'année dernière.

– Que tu es populaire, continua Mattsun, et que malgré toutes les demandes intempestives qu'on reçoit pour toi tous les jours et bien tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille.

– Ou un gars, précisa Makki. Me regarde pas comme ça, si tu savais le nombre de –

– C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il voulait sortir de là, et très vite.

– Alors, on va avoir droit à un nom ?

– Un nom et une adresse, histoire qu'on aille le prévenir avant que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. Ça va être hilarant.

– Taisez-vous.

– Alors, il est mignon ? Il doit l'être, pour réveiller ton petit –

– Son petit quoi ? Makki, j'espère que t'allais pas dire ce que je pense.

– Coquin.

Bokuto, qui s'était échappé de la pièce, passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte au moment où Hajime allait sauter par la fenêtre.

– Je veux pas vous presser, les interrompit-il, mais le match va bientôt commencer alors bougez-vous.

Les deux fouines avaient l'air déçues, mais ils libérèrent tout de même Hajime dans un soupir. Une petite tape sur l'épaule plus tard ils étaient tous debout, prêts à en découdre.

* * *

Ils avaient de l'avance, et Hajime se sentait bien. Ses muscles lui tiraient, ses jambes tremblaient un peu, et l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines menaçait de laisser apparaître un sourire sur son visage, celui un peu tordu qui laissait apparaître ses dents.

L'équipe d'en face commençait à fatiguer, il le voyait à leur visage, à leur transpiration, à leur mine déconfite dès que l'un d'eux regardait le tableau des scores. Ils faisaient de plus en plus d'erreurs idiotes, et les membres de sa propre équipe prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance à chaque point.

Bokuto et Kuroo étaient plus en forme que jamais, Hanamaki et Matsukawa avaient toujours cette relation étrange qui leur permettait d'être chacun au bon endroit au bon moment, et les autres assuraient tout autant.

À un moment, il eut envie de regarder dans les gradins. Il y avait toujours un peu de monde dans le gymnase le volley-ball était la spécialité de leur lycée, et beaucoup d'élèves venaient le soir pendant les matchs. C'était comme le football, sauf que leur équipe était meilleure et bien plus intéressante.

Sauf que quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers le côté, au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter pour réceptionner une balle, son regard tomba sur le petit ami de Bokuto, assis au premier rang, puis sur un gars aux cheveux verts.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc tandis que le visage d'Oikawa apparaissait dans son champ de vision, et sa main loupa le ballon il eut tout juste une seconde pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait avant qu'il vienne lui percuter le visage, entraînant sa chute. Son dos s'écrasa sur le sol et sa respiration se bloqua.

Durant un instant, il eut envie de faire le mort.

Il resta sur le sol en étoile jusqu'à ce que la tête de Kuroo apparaisse au-dessus de lui. Son sourire lui donna des envies de meurtres.

– Mec, c'était incroyable.

– Dis-moi que c'était pas aussi ridicule que ça en avait l'air.

– C'était sûrement trois fois pire. Et il a tout vu. Ton visage est super rouge, et t'es étalé sur le sol Oikawa est dans les gradins, et il a tout vu. Toutes mes condoléances.

– Ta gueule.

Même faire le mort ne l'aurait pas aidé, alors il accepta la main que son auto proclamé meilleur ami lui tendait et se releva. Il ignora les regards moqueurs des deux fouines, le ricanement de hyène de Kuroo, et les grands gestes de Bokuto en direction de Keiji, qui se trouvait juste à côté de _la personne qui ne lui adresserait désormais jamais la parole il en était sûr_.

Oikawa devait rigoler. Il devait être mort de rire. La plupart des élèves du gymnase étaient morts de rire.

– Au cas où ça t'intéresse, il ne rigole pas, fit Kuroo en lui tapant dans les côtes avec son coude. Et il a frappé Daishou quand il a éclaté de rire. T'as une touche.

– Ta gueule, répéta-t-il un peu moins énergiquement.

Il lui restait peut-être encore une chance.

Un autre jour, ce sera pour un autre jour.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	5. 04

**Note d'auteur.**

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end, je vous lache en attendant le chapitre 4 ! Je suis ravie que cette courte fiction vous plaise, c'est réellement du fluff pur avec des persos largement OOC, mais j'aime les UA comme vous le savez alors j'ai pas résisté longtemps héhé

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me pousse à trouver du temps pour vous donner la suite encore plus vite

Dites moi vos impression et lachez des likes si le coeur vous en dit !

* * *

**04**

* * *

**When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
Till it's golden again**

* * *

Iwaizumi sentait son sang lui monter à la tête, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à bouger.

Il avait essayé de voir le monde sous une autre perspective, et après l'histoire du match amical il n'était plus à une ou deux humiliations près. Il observait donc la cour pleine d'élèves, assis à l'envers sur l'un des bancs avec les deux pieds en l'air et les jours rouges. Les gens passaient en le fixant, et il restait concentré sur les nuages qui avaient des formes étranges.

Pas de match, pas d'examens, pas de garçon craquant. Le bonheur.

– La fille là-bas te fixe depuis dix minutes, remarqua Kuroo en apparaissant au-dessus de lui, et elle dit à ses copines que t'es en train de devenir fou.

– Tu viens d'arriver, comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?

Il s'assit à ses côtés, correctement et en croisant ses jambes, puis lui tendit un gâteau.

– Mange ça, t'auras peut-être l'air moins misérable.

– J'aurais jamais ma bourse. Ils vont me renvoyer du lycée quand ils comprendront que je suis stupide.

Les sourcils haussés, il baissa les yeux vers lui tandis qu'Hajime croquait dans le chocolat.

– Quelle note ?

– Tu veux pas savoir. Le prof m'a tapé sur l'épaule. Kuroo, _il m'a tapé sur l'épaule_.

– Outch.

– Ouais. Donc j'aurais jamais ma bourse. Je vais finir à la rue, sous un pont. Ou alors je m'occuperais des cours de fitness des femmes entre quarante et soixante-dix ans, dans une vieille salle décrépie pleine d'humidité jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Pour toute réponse, Kuroo lui redonna un gâteau. Il le mangea en silence, la tête toujours en bas, et manqua de s'étouffer en l'avalant.

Un peu plus loin, il manqua de mourir une deuxième fois en apercevant Oikawa qui lisait en marchant. Encore enroulé dans son écharpe, il évitait les obstacles sans même les regarder, et Hajime trouva ça impressionnant.

– Arrête de faire ça.

– Faire quoi ?

– Le regarder comme ça. On dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer, ou alors que tu vas aller le poursuivre avec une hache. Ou un savant mélange des deux, on sait jamais.

Parfois, il se demandait vraiment à quel moment Kuroo était ainsi entré dans sa vie. Un jour il était seul avec un ballon dans son bac à sable et le lendemain un gamin un peu timide qui parlait trop le suivait à la trace en affirmant qu'ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux. Il n'avait rien dit pour le faire partir et voilà ; à présent ce gamin avait grandi et lui donnait des gâteaux pour lui faire oublier son absence de vie sentimentale.

– Ça me viendrait pas à l'idée.

– C'est sur que t'oses même pas le regarder dans les yeux alors le poursuivre avec une hache...

Oikawa s'était assis en tailleur sur l'un des bancs presque en face d'eux, et Iwaizumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Il tenta de deviner la couverture de son livre, et se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il le lisait aussi. Pourrait-il en parler ? Pourraient-ils se rapprocher ? Il avait un peu peur de ne rien y comprendre et de passer une nouvelle fois pour un imbécile, mais peut-être cela valait-il le coup.

– Y'a peu de chances que ça marche, hein ?

Kuroo lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, y'a peu de chances, effectivement.

– Mais même si je lui parle ; je veux dire, on a très certainement rien en commun. J'ai été me renseigner, et il est premier. Il a les meilleures notes de sa classe. Il lit tous ces livres compliqués, et peut-être qu'il n'aime pas le sport.

Il ferma les yeux : sa tête devait être vraiment rouge à présent.

– Mais j'ai quand même envie d'essayer. J'ai vraiment senti un truc la dernière fois, et je sens un truc à chaque fois que je le vois. Et tant pis si ça marche pas.

Cette fois, le sourire de Kuroo n'était plus irritant ou moqueur. Il se contentait de grignoter son gâteau avec un air doux qu'il n'arborait que très rarement.

– Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler. Invite-le au ciné, ou si tu te renseignes peut-être qu'un auteur célèbre fait des dédicaces dans le coin ? Y'a plein de choses à faire, et y'a pas de raison pour qu'il dise non. Ou en tout cas, tu le sauras pas avant d'aller lui _parler_.

Il soupira en comprenant que Kuroo avait raison. Ce qui arrivait rarement, parce que Kuroo disait beaucoup de connerie quand même.

– D'accord. Je vais le faire. Pas tout de suite, mais je vais le faire.

Soudain, en face d'eux, Daishou arriva de l'un des bâtiments et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Oikawa. Il dit quelque chose qui le fit sourire, et Hajime eut l'impression de sentir son ventre se serrer. C'était une sensation assez désagréable, et il se sentit coupable.

– Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

– Qui ça ?

– Oikawa et le type aux cheveux verts.

Il avait encore oublié son nom.

– Hein ? Daishou ? Tu rigoles.

Son ton avait vraiment changé tout à coup, et Iwaizumi releva la tête vers lui.

– Personne ne pourrait le supporter à part moi.

Cette fois, il se releva en reprenant une position normale. Tout son sang descendit correctement mais il était concentré sur Kuroo.

– Quoi ?

– Quoi ?

– Ne joue pas à ça, comment ça « à part toi » ? Tu le connais ? Vous vous connaissez ?

– Je...

Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet – qui ne portait pas de montre – et lâcha un petit « oooh » faussement étonné.

– Ça va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller, moi je fonce.

– Kuroo t'as pas répo –

– A plus, Iwa.

– Kuroo je te jure que -

Mais il fuyait encore et bientôt il disparut au loin en l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	6. 05

**Note d'auteur. **

Bonjour à tous ! Comme demain c'est lundi et que c'est nul, je vous drop ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise =) Toujours les deux crétins aka Iwaoi sur fond de crétins Kuroshou, parce que c'est la seule chose que je peux vous offrir aha

Je vous fais des bisous, bonne chance si comme moi vous avez des examens la semaine prochaine et que vous vous demandez comment est-ce que c'est possible de ne rien comprendre à un cours qu'on a même pas loupé (chiotte de merde)

Coeur sur vous 3

* * *

**05**

* * *

_**And now it feels so amazing**_  
_**Can't see you coming**_  
_**And we'll never grow old again**_  
_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

* * *

Quand Iwaizumi entra dans la cafétéria, il se frotta les yeux puis se dirigea vers le distributeur de plateau. Il avait passé la nuit à réviser ses cours, et il tuerait à présent pour une goutte de café ou une minute de sommeil toutes ces feuilles pleines de stylos et de surligneurs lui donnaient vraiment envie de pleurer.

En voyant la nourriture, il se dit que peut-être cette journée n'était pas si terrible car le menu n'avait pas l'air trop mal il se servit un peu de tout et quand il offrit un sourire un peu effacé à l'une des femmes, elle lui donna un deuxième dessert.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire ensuite était trouver une table libre et s'écrouler sur une chaise en soupirant gravement : il restait encore quelques semaines avant le début des examens, et sa bourse en dépendait.

Sauf que devant lui, sur une table un peu plus loin, Oikawa lisait encore un nouveau libre en mangeant distraitement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. La bouche ouverte, Hajime le fixa sans y croire car il était _seul_sans Daishou à moins de trois mètres de lui, et que le moment était parfait. Certes, il était un peu fatigué, mais il se sentait un peu plus en forme tout d'un coup.

Son regard tomba sur Kuroo, qui était assis un peu plus loin avec Bokuto et les deux fouines. Il faisait de grands gestes pour attirer son attention, sans aucun doute pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec eux, mais Hajime secoua la tête en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il articula en agitant son bras libre qui ne tenait pas le plateau :

_Kuroo il est là, juste là._

Et bien malgré lui, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il lui répondait, même à cette distance.

_Merde. Va t'asseoir avec lui._

_Tu déconnes ou quoi ?_

_Iwa, assois ton cul sur cette chaise._

_Mais et s'il –_

_Va. T'asseoir. Avec lui ! _

À présent Mattsun et Makki étaient hilares, et Kuroo fronçait les sourcils comme jamais. Il secouait ses mains dans tous les sens, et lui mimait le fait _de poser ses fesses sur une chaise_. Oikawa lisait toujours tranquillement sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient là, à se parler par gestes interposés comme des idiots, tandis que la moitié de la cafétéria se demandait s'ils avaient enfin pété un câble.

Quand Kuroo commença à se montrer grossier, Hajime soupira et inspira un grand coup. Puis il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'Oikawa, et posa son plateau sur la table. Il s'assit face à lui lentement en entendant sa chaise grincer bruyamment il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Oikawa ne releva pas la tête, mais Iwaizumi vit ses yeux arrêter de défiler sur les mots qui couvraient ses pages. Il resta immobile une seconde, puis referma son livre et le posa sur le côté.

Il se tourna vers Kuroo et articula : _Oh putain de merde._

– Ça, hum, ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Que tu t'assoies ici et que tu manges ce qu'il y a sur ton plateau ? Non, ça ne me dérange.

Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis le jour de la bibliothèque, et il se surprit à le fixer un peu trop longtemps. Ses lunettes tombaient sur son nez, et il avalait ses légumes comme si un mec ne venait pas de s'asseoir à sa table pour _ne rien faire._

– Je t'ai vu au match la dernière fois.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû évoquer l'incident du gymnase, peut-être qu'il n'aurait _vraiment pas _dû évoquer l'incident du gymnase où il s'était lamentable étalé sur le sol parce qu'il avait été _déconcentré_.

Mais voilà il devait lui parler, et c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

– Effectivement j'y étais.

Quand il releva la tête, Hajime crut faire un arrêt.

– Daishou voulait voir Kuroo alors il m'a convaincu d'y aller.

– Il voulait voir –

Il voulait voir _qui _? Se retournant légèrement, Hajime croisa le regard de son faux meilleur ami et passa son pouce sous son cou pour mimer sa mort prochaine.

– D'accord, sourit-il en revenant à Oikawa. Daishou voulait voir Kuroo. Super.

Oikawa avait l'air de trouver ça drôle, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et reprit sa fourchette.

– Tu t'es pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était la suite logique de leur conversation.

– En...

– En tombant.

– Hum, oui. En tombant. Bien sûr.

Les oreilles chaudes, il but un peu d'eau et se racla la gorge.

– Ça va. Rien de casser. Juste un peu d'amour propre en moins. On s'adapte.

Il avait l'impression de dire beaucoup de bêtise mais le voir s'inquiéter pour lui le perturbait assez. Kuroo lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas ri.

– Tant mieux.

– Tu n'avais pas ri, laissa-t-il échapper.

Les sourcils d'Oikawa se haussèrent derrière ses lunettes.

– Oh, je –

Sur la table, son téléphone vibra et il y jeta un coup d'œil. Avec un soupire, il avala les derniers légumes de son assiette puis glissa son morceau de pain dans son sac à dos.

– Je dois y aller, désolé.

_Oh mon dieu il est désolé._

– Pas de soucis. Après tout c'est moi qui... me suis invité à ta table.

Le petit sourire qu'il lui fit le retourna comme une crêpe.

– A plus tard, fit-il en se relevant avec son plateau.

– A – à plus tard.

Puis il attendit qu'Oikawa sorte vraiment de la cafétéria avant de se retourner vers Kuroo en articulant : _Oh putain de merde._

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	7. 06

**Note d'auteur. **

On est déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre aha, je vous avais dit que ça serait court =) Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais c'est pas une fic à suspens de toute façon mdrrr

Je vous fais des bisous, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

**06**

* * *

_**I'm never, I'm never down**_  
_**Lying here, staring up**_  
_**And you're looking down**_  
_**I'm never, I'm never down**_  
_**Live forever, forever**_  
_**With you around**_

* * *

– Oui, bon voilà peut-être que je suis sorti deux ou trois fois avec Daishou, peut-être que je le déteste pas, et peut-être que j'ai oublié de te le dire. La belle affaire ?

Iwaizumi allait le pousser dans la première salle de classe venue pour qu'il meurt seul et en silence comme le rat qu'il était.

– _La belle affaire _? Tu sais pour moi alors pourquoi moi je pourrais pas savoir ? Ça date depuis quand votre truc ?

Il disait truc car quand il avait posé la question « Kuroo, c'est quoi ta relation avec Daishou ? », ce dernier s'était étouffé sur place en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas de _relation_avec Daishou, _non jamais de la vie_, et qu'ils étaient simplement _partenaires de rendez-vous parfois sexuels sans sentiments et sans prise de tête_.

Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de marcher car Kuroo se prenait beaucoup la tête et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de sentiments. Mais Iwaizumi n'était que le meilleur ami jamais au courant de rien, alors à quoi bon se mêler de tout ça ?

– Euh, quatre mois ?

– Quoi ?

– Non, attends. Six, en fait.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il considérait Kuroo comme son meilleur ami que trois fois l'année qu'il ne devait pas être au courant des choses comme ça. Il _devait_être au courant des choses comme ça. Pour se moquer, pour les lui ressortir plus tard, pour peut-être connaître le gars qui traînait sept jours sur sept avec son crush très romantique qui le rendait fondant comme du chocolat au soleil.

– Je vais vraiment t'en vouloir pour ça, tu sais ? Vraiment.

Kuroo avait l'air de ne pas comprendre la raison quand ils arrivèrent à leurs casiers.

– Parce que c'est Daishou ? Je comprends : c'est vraiment un con. Genre, un super con. Oikawa est sûrement un chic type, mais je vois pas pourquoi il traîne avec lui. Moi je le supporte mais seulement parce que j'ai les à-côtés, donc lui je...

– Les à-côtés ?

Il le regarda comme s'il avait à affaire à un enfant très innocent.

– C'est pas encore pour toi, Iwa, alors imagine juste qu'on se fait des monopolys.

Pour éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer davantage, Kuroo essaya d'attraper un livre au fond de son casier. Quand il se décala, et ça offrit à Hajime une vue plongeante sur le couloir devant lui.

Oikawa arrivait derrière l'épaule de Kuroo comme si de rien n'était, le nez perdu dans un mouchoir, et quand il releva les yeux leurs regards se croisèrent. Iwa fit tomber ses manuels sur le sol et sursauta en les ramassant immédiatement.

Quand il se redressa, Oikawa était presque devant lui et Kuroo était toujours dans son casier.

– Salut.

Même malade comme un chien, il était toujours beau. Et il avait toujours ce petit sourire.

– Salut.

Il n'était pas venu lui dire quelque chose, il le saluait simplement comme s'ils étaient amis, comme s'ils se connaissaient, comme si Hajime n'était pas toujours en train de paniquer, qu'il n'avait pas les mains moites, et qu'il ne luttait toujours pas contre l'envie de l'inviter à un rencard au milieu du couloir.

Un sourire et un éternuement plus tard, Oikawa repartait dans la direction opposée, en laissant derrière lui une odeur d'eucalyptus.

– Vous êtes écœurants. Vous m'écœurez. Enlève tout de suite ce sourire d'amoureux transi de ton visage.

Hajime haussa un sourcil.

– Je croyais que t'étais content que je rejoigne le club des amoureux transis tu l'as dit tout même, « bienvenue au club ». D'ailleurs, toi aussi t'es –

– Non.

– Avec Daishou –

– Non. Vraiment pas.

– Comme tu veux. En attendant, il me _sourit_. Et il me dit _bonjour_.

Tous ces papillons dans le ventre, c'était vraiment très agréable.

– Génial, grogna Kuroo en refermant son casier. À quand le mariage ?

– T'es jaloux.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, et se dirigea vers leur salle de classe. Hajime, lui, flotta sur son petit nuage à sa suite.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	8. 07

**Note d'auteur.  
**

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre, qui est légèrement plus long que les autres je crois, mais c'est pas vraiment notable =) en tout cas, je vous remercie de l'accueil étonnant que vous avez réservé à cette fiction, je dois avouer que c'est vraiment encourageant de recevoir des votes et des commentaires tout en postant la fiction aha

J'ose espérer vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction, mais j'ai dans l'idée de d'abord terminer le dernier chapitre de Papermoon et de continuer Mystery of Love avant de m'attaquer à une fiction qui me donne très envie (en lien avec mon OS The Prince's Birth héhé, vous connaissez surement pour amour pour les histoires fantasy/super pouvoir/intrigue de cour, et bien là on devrait repartir avec un Iwaoi réincarnation/prince/pouvoir etc, j'ai hâte !) bref en espérant que déjà ce dernier chapitre ne vous déçoive pas, en attendant je vous fais plein de bisous, et merci à ceux que je retrouve souvent dans mes mentions, sachez que je vous reconnais et que je vous suis reconnaissante !**  
**

* * *

**07**

* * *

**We've only just begun**  
**Hypnotized by drums**  
**Until forever comes**  
**You'll find us chasing the sun**

* * *

Quand Iwaizumi passa la porte de la bibliothèque, il eut l'impression de sentir tout le désespoir des élèves lui écraser les épaules. La salle sentait la détresse et la transpiration, et le garçon près de la fenêtre la regardait bien trop intensément pour qu'il ne pense pas à sauter pour fuir toutes ces révisions. Même la responsable semblait mélancolique, et relisait Orgueil et Préjugés depuis plus d'un mois (s'il comptait bien, elle en était à la cinquième fois d'affilés).

Tout en se créant un chemin vers l'une des tables libres, Hajime traîna les pieds en passant par les allées de livres. Il attrapa quelques bouquins au hasard en espérant que la formule pour devenir intelligent s'y trouve, puis retomba sur le livre qu'Oikawa lui avait passé pour son devoir sur l'antiquité. Dans le doute, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas un sujet qu'il maîtrisait, il le prit également et sortit des bibliothèques pour aller se trouver un endroit où potasser.

Les examens commençaient bientôt, et la bourse qui lui avait été proposée avait renouvelé ses conditions une moyenne supérieur à douze et il pourrait aller jouer au volley-ball à l'université sans mettre sa mère et ses sœurs à la rue. Il devait travailler, apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre, et essayer de prier pour que ses correcteurs aient eu une très belle journée. Seulement même en faisant le maximum, il n'avait pas l'impression de comprendre grand-chose et cette sensation le faisait se sentir tout triste. Le matin même, son professeur de littérature lui avait rendu une copie (qui heureusement ne comptait pas dans sa moyenne) en lui demandant s'il avait réellement _lu_les livres au programme. Ce qu'il avait fait, et trois fois.

Quand il s'avança entre les chaises en espérant apercevoir un endroit où se mettre, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent sur la moquette sombre et il retint son souffle. Oikawa lisait un manuel de latin près des ordinateurs, et Iwaizumi déglutit en replaçant son sac sur son épaule. Il y avait du monde dans la bibliothèque, les examens commençaient la semaine suivante, et Oikawa était là, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Comme si de rien n'était.

Durant une seconde, il hésita franchement.

Ils avaient reparlé quelques fois depuis, il lui disait bonjour dans les couloirs, secouait la main quand il passait devant sa salle, et tout cela était agréable. Il avait l'impression que les choses avançaient, que les choses pouvaient aller quelque part, et que leur relation avait évolué de « inconnus suprêmes » à « presque connaissances qui se disaient deux trois mots par jour ».

Donc, en le voyant tourner une nouvelle page, il décida que c'était le bon moment pour aller tenter un rapprochement.

Ses jambes tremblaient presque et il avait l'étrange impression de pouvoir se casser la figure à n'importe quel moment. Il y avait des sacs, des livres et des cadavres au sol, mais même en marchant très lentement il arriva bien trop vite devant la table où était assis son _objectif_.

Il faillit faire demi-tour mais Oikawa choisit ce moment pour relever les yeux de son manuel. Ses sourcils se haussèrent mais son sourire montra qu'il l'avait très bien senti arriver.

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

– Si je dis non, tu vas simplement aller ailleurs ?

La bouche d'Hajime se referma immédiatement et ses dents claquèrent. Il eut bien envie d'aller s'enterrer ailleurs, effectivement.

– Je...

– Rigole, termina Oikawa. C'était une blague.

– Oh.

– Assis toi.

Il s'exécuta dans la seconde, le dos droit contre la chaise. Le livre d'Oikawa était encore ouvert alors Hajime se racla la gorge. Il posa tout ce qu'il avait récupéré dans les allées sur la table puis regarda autour de lui personne ne les regardait.

– Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais...

Cette fois, il referma son manuel et le poussa sur le côté. En même temps, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et pencha légèrement la tête.

– Je pourrais ?

– J'ai un peu de mal avec la littérature, genre... vraiment beaucoup de mal. J'ai du mal à comprendre, à retenir et à analyser, et au risque de passer pour un abruti j'aurais vraiment besoin... d'aide.

Il se racla la gorge, et il lui sembla que la honte était en train de le noyer. Oikawa allait le prendre pour un crétin. Il allait se lever, allait retrouver son ami Daishou qui devait être super malin, et comprendre enfin qu'Hajime était une masse sportive avec un physique pas trop mal sans cerveau.

– Ok. Fais voir ce livre-là, il t'aidera plus que les autres. Avant d'essayer de retenir tout ça, il faut essayer de comprendre la méthode. La base. Et si tu commences par –

– A-attends. Une seconde.

– Je vais trop vite ?

Il s'était penché vers lui et avait haussé un sourcil. Ses mèches coincées derrière ses oreilles, ses yeux brillants derrière ses verres, l'odeur de sa lessive.

– Tu ne penses pas que je suis bête ? Je veux dire, tu ne –

– Que tu es bête ? Tu veux dire... que tu vas en cours parce que tu as des choses à apprendre ? Qu'en plus d'être dans une équipe nationale, tu ne passes pas tes nuits à lire des classiques littéraires pour impressionner les garçons que tu rencontres dans la bibliothèque ?

Iwa ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il referma sa bouche et déglutit bruyamment. Oikawa n'était pas réel, et il y avait un gaz qui passait dans cette pièce qui lui faisait avoir une hallucination.

– M-mais et toi ? Toi tu es fort partout. Tu lis tout le temps tous ces livres compliqués et Kuroo m'a dit que t'avais des super notes. En plus tu –

– En plus je quoi ? Je passe mes nuits sur des comédies romantiques et mon prof de maths s'arrache les cheveux à chaque fois que je vais au tableau. Je transpire comme une fontaine dès que je me mets à courir, et je dois bien avouer que le volley est vraiment le seul sport acceptable.

Il haussa les épaules, et posa sa tête contre la manche de son pull en le regardant dans les yeux. Oikawa avait l'air un peu gêné, ce qui était assez rare pour être surprenant.

– Je ne suis pas parfait. Et tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Puis comme pour clore le sujet, il attrapa l'un des manuels et recommença ses explications en parlant plus lentement. Il lui montra des images, des textes, souligna des phrases et des mots, divisa certains paragraphes en fragment et lui indiqua comment organiser une copie correctement.

Tout était clair, et la voix d'Oikawa était agréable à entendre il écrivait ce qu'il lui disait dans un coin, mettait des post-its aux pages importantes, et évitait de relever trop souvent les yeux pour regarder son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la bibliothèque commençait à se vider (il ne restait plus que le gars qui regardait par la fenêtre et une fille assise par terre) Oikawa se redressa et s'étira en levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

– Alors, tu as des questions ?

Hajime rangea ses crayons dans sa trousse.

– En fait, oui.

Il se racla un peu la gorge et se dandina sur sa chaise.

– Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

– Hmm ?

Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds, les bras toujours levés.

– Est-ce que tu es dans une relation romantique avec quelqu'un ? Tu sais, une –

– Oui, j'avais compris. Et non, je ne lui pas. Libre, je veux dire je suis libre. Et seul.

Hajime hocha la tête.

– D'accord. Très bien. C'est super. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné et il savait que son visage devait être rouge tout chauffait, de ses oreilles jusqu'à son cou, mais même avec ça un sourire niais menaçait de naître sur ses lèvres. Il allait trop vite, très certainement (Kuroo lui avait conseillé de l'inviter à sortir _quelque part_, pas l'inviter directement à sortir avec _lui_), mais quand il essaya de se reprendre, la seule chose qui sortit fut :

– Est-ce que tu veux sortir quelque part, puis sortir réellement avec moi ?

Oikawa ne dit rien pendant une seconde, clignant bêtement des yeux, puis un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et il rit doucement.

– Et bah, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur la table dans un soupire, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai bien cru que tu ne le dirais jamais.

Hajime haussa les sourcils, certain d'avoir mal entendu. Mais la tête qu'il faisait lui indiqua aussitôt qu'il avait parfaitement entendu, et qu'en plus il n'avait ni l'air déçu, ni en colère, ni dégoûté.

Il avait l'air _content_.

– Alors... ça veut dire que...

Ses sourcils devaient être froncés, il était tout rouge, et son cœur s'était arrêté. Et Oikawa avait l'air...

– Tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien ? _Vraiment _?

– Tu parais vraiment étonné.

– Mais tu...

– Veux bien sortir avec toi. Avec plaisir, même. C'est pas comme si j'attendais ça depuis des mois, mais un peu quand même.

Il s'était levé en enfilant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

– _Quoi _?

– Si ça peut t'aider Daishou est une pipelette, et Kuroo est une pipelette. Et tu es bien plus remarqué que tu ne le penses, Hajime.

_Hajime _? Il allait s'évanouir au milieu de la bibliothèque.

– Enfin ce que j'en dis, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mon numéro est sur un morceau de papier que j'ai glissé dans ta poche, c'est quand tu veux.

Puis avec un dernier clin d'œil –_un clin d'œil _– Oikawa sortit de la bibliothèque en enroulant encore une fois son écharpe autour de son cou. Iwa, lui, fixa la table en se disant qu'il venait juste d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

– Ta mère va être dingue, lui assura Kuroo.

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe depuis plus de dix minutes, et c'était première phrase que l'un deux prononçait.

– Tes sœurs aussi, elles vont pas en revenir.

Hajime ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, car Kuroo avait raison : personne n'allait en revenir. Ils avaient eu les résultats de leurs examens à peine une heure plus tôt, et à présent ils se retrouvaient là, allongés par terre en regardant les nuages.

– Daishou ne pourra même pas te vanner là dessus.

– Tu rigoles ? Rien ne le retiendra jamais.

– Ils ont dû avoir une mention. La meilleure, sûrement.

– Ouais, tous les deux.

Il faisait un peu frais, mais c'était agréable.

– On a géré, fit Iwa. On est peut-être pas si bête.

– C'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit.

– Y'a une semaine tu pleurais devant ton cactus.

– C'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit, _sauf_depuis une semaine parce que je me chiais dessus. J'avais le droit.

– On a eu vingt en sport.

– T'en doutais ?

– J'y pensais plus.

Kuroo rit un peu. Soudain, son poing arriva dans son champ de vision et Hajime leva le sien pour faire un check.

– On a fait du bon boulot.

– Ouais.

Il avait eu sa bourse. Il avait terminé le lycée, et à présent il partait avec une bourse sportive. Oikawa était bel et bien son petit-ami, et ils sortaient vraiment ensemble. Kuroo était toujours aussi con, mais au moins il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi chiant avec qui il pouvait se battre une fois par semaine.

C'était une bonne conclusion.

– C'est une bonne conclusion, lui assura Kuroo.

Et Hajime sourit.

* * *

**A bientôt pour une prochaine fiction, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce petit style de fic légère et courte vous plaît !**


End file.
